2019–20 in English football
England | season = 2019–20 | division1 = Premier League | champions1 = | division2 = Championship | champions2 = | division3 = League One | champions3 = | division4 = League Two | champions4 = | division5 = National League | champions5 = | domestic = FA Cup | dchampions = | leaguecup = EFL Cup | lchampions = | supercup = Community Shield | schampions = Manchester City | prevseason = 2018–19 | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is the 140th season of competitive association football in England. National teams England national football team Kits Results and fixtures Friendlies UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying =Group A = |time = 18:00 ( ) |team1 = |score = 4–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Kane Keane Sterling |goals2 = Bodurov |location = London, England |stadium =Wembley Stadium |attendance = 82,605 |referee = Marco Guida (Italy) |result = W }} |time = 20:45 ( ) |team1 = |score = 5–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Sterling Kane Vojvoda Sancho |goals2 = V. Berisha Muriqi |stadium = St. Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton, England |attendance = 30,155 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Germany) |result = W }} |time = 20:45 ( ) |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Brabec Ondrášek |goals2 = Kane |location = Prague, Czech Republic |stadium = Sinobo Stadium |attendance = 18,651 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = L }} |time = 20:45 ( ) |team1 = |score = 0–6 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Rashford Barkley Sterling Kane |stadium = Vasil Levski National Stadium |location = Sofia, Bulgaria |attendance = 17,481 |referee = Ivan Bebek (Croatia) |result = W }} |time = 20:45 ( ) |team1 = |score = 7–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Oxlade-Chamberlain Kane Rashford Šofranac Abraham |goals2 = |location = London, England |stadium = Wembley Stadium |attendance = 77,277 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |result = W }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Winks Kane Rashford Mount |stadium = Fadil Vokrri Stadium |location = Pristina, Kosovo |attendance = |referee = Paweł Gil (Poland) |result = W }} UEFA Euro 2020 Group D |time=15:00 |team1= |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |location = London, England |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance= |referee= |result = }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score= |report= |team2=Winner Play-off Path C |goals1= |goals2= |location = London, England |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance= |referee= |result = }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |location = London, England |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance= |referee= |result = }} England U-21 national football team England U-19 national football team FIFA competitions 2019 FIFA Club World Cup Semi-finals |time=20:30 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Monterrey |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Funes Mori |goals2=Keïta Firmino |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=21,588 |referee=Roberto Tobar (Chile) }} Final |time=20:30 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Flamengo |goals1=Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=45,416 |referee=Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) }} UEFA Competitions UEFA Champions League Group stage Group B Group C Group E Group H Knockout phase =Round of 16 = | }} | }} | }} | }} |} UEFA Europa League Second qualifying round |} Third qualifying round |} Play-off round |} Group stage Group F Group K Group L Knockout phase Round of 32 | }} | }} | }} |} UEFA Super Cup This was the first Super Cup to feature two English teams. |time = 21:00 TRT |team1 = Liverpool |score = 2–2 |aet = yes |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Mané |goals2 = Giroud Jorginho |stadium = Vodafone Park, Istanbul |attendance = |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report |penalties1 =Firmino Fabinho Origi Alexander-Arnold Salah |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Jorginho Barkley Mount Emerson Abraham }} Men's football Premier League Championship League One League Two National League Top Division Cup competitions FA Cup EFL Cup Community Shield | time = 15:00 BST | score = 1–1 | report = Report | team1 = Liverpool | team2 = Manchester City | goals1 = Matip | goals2 = Sterling | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 77,565 | referee = Martin Atkinson (West Yorkshire) |penalties1=Shaqiri Wijnaldum Lallana Oxlade-Chamberlain Salah |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Gündoğan B. Silva Foden Zinchenko Gabriel Jesus }} EFL Trophy FA Trophy Managerial changes This is a list of changes of managers within English league football: Deaths * 1 June 2019: José Antonio Reyes, 35, Spain and Arsenal winger. * 4 June 2019: George Darwin, 87, Huddersfield Town, Mansfield Town, Derby County, Rotherham United and Barrow inside forward. * 4 June 2019: Lawrie Leslie, 84, Scotland, West Ham United, Stoke City, Millwall and Southend United goalkeeper. * 6 June 2019: Johnny Robinson, 83, Bury and Oldham Athletic winger. * 8 June 2019: Justin Edinburgh, 49, Southend United, Tottenham Hotspur and Portsmouth left back, who also managed Newport County, Gillingham and Northampton Town and was manager of Leyton Orient at the time of his death. * 13 June 2019: Geoff Lees, 85, Bradford City wing half. * 17 June 2019: Ian MacFarlane, 86, Chelsea and Leicester City full back, who also managed Carlisle United, Sunderland and Leicester City. * c. 19 June 2019: Bobby Brown, 87, Workington full back. * 19 June 2019: Dennis White, 70, Hartlepool United full back. * 24 June 2019: Graham Barnett, 83, Port Vale, Tranmere Rovers and Halifax Town inside-forward. * 23 July 2019: Bobby Park, 73, Aston Villa, Wrexham, Peterborough United, Northampton Town and Hartlepool United wing half. * 24 July 2019: Sammy Chapman, 81, Mansfield Town and Portsmouth wing half, who also managed Wolverhampton Wanderers. * 24 July 2019: Bernard Evans, 82, Wrexham, Queens Park Rangers, Oxford United and Tranmere Rovers forward. * 28 July 2019: Peter McConnell, 82, Leeds United, Carlisle United and Bradford City wing half. * 28 July 2019: Kevin Stonehouse, 59, Blackburn Rovers, Huddersfield Town, Blackpool, Darlington and Rochdale striker. * 30 July 2019: Ron Hughes, 88, Chester full back. * 1 August 2019: Steve Talboys, 52, Wimbledon and Watford midfielder. * 5 August 2019: John Lowey, 61, Sheffield Wednesday, Blackburn Rovers, Wigan Athletic, Preston North End and Chester City midfielder. * 11 August 2019: Doug Clarke, 85, Hull City, Torquay United and Bury winger. * c. 16 August 2019: Bobby Smith, 78, Barnsley full back/midfielder. * 22 August 2019: Junior Agogo, 40, Ghana, Sheffield Wednesday, Queens Park Rangers, Bristol Rovers and Nottingham Forest striker. * 4 September 2019: Kenny Mitchell, 62, Newcastle United and Darlington defender. * 13 September 2019: Dennis Edwards, 82, Charlton Athletic, Portsmouth and Aldershot inside forward. * 18 September 2019: Kelvin Maynard, 32, Burton Albion right back. * 26 September 2019: Peter Downsborough, 76, Halifax Town, Swindon Town and Bradford City goalkeeper. * 1 October 2019: Fred Molyneux, 75, Southport, Plymouth Argyle and Tranmere Rovers defender. * 10 October 2019: Stuart Taylor, 72, Bristol Rovers central defender and record league appearance holder. * 23 October 2019: Duncan Forbes, 78, Colchester United and Norwich City central defender. * 28 October 2019: Bert Mozley, 96, England and Derby County right back. * 9 November 2019: Cyril Robinson, 90, Blackpool, Bradford Park Avenue and Southport wing half. * 10 November 2019: Les Campbell, 84, Preston North End, Blackpool and Tranmere Rovers winger. * 10 November 2019: Dennis Sorrell, 79, Leyton Orient and Chelsea left half. * 16 November 2019: Johnny Wheeler, 91, England, Tranmere Rovers, Bolton Wanderers and Liverpool wing half. * 23 November 2019: Sean Haslegrave, 68, Stoke City, Nottingham Forest, Preston North End, Crewe Alexandra, York City and Torquay United midfielder. * 25 November 2019: Martin Harvey, 78, Northern Ireland and Sunderland wing half. * 6 December 2019: Brian Sparrow, 57, Arsenal and Crystal Palace full back. * 7 December 2019: Ron Saunders, 87, Everton, Gillingham, Portsmouth, Watford and Charlton Athletic striker, who also managed Oxford United, Norwich City, Manchester City, Aston Villa, Birmingham City and West Bromwich Albion. * 9 December 2019: Roy Cheetham, 79, Manchester City and Chester winger. * 10 December 2019: Jim Smith, 79, Aldershot, Halifax Town, Lincoln City and Colchester United wing half, who managed Colchester, Blackburn Rovers, Birmingham City, Oxford United, Queens Park Rangers, Newcastle United, Portsmouth and Derby County. * 18 December 2019: Tom White, 80, Crystal Palace, Blackpool, Bury and Crewe Alexandra forward. * 20 December 2019: Billy Hughes, 70, Scotland, Sunderland, Derby County and Leicester City forward. * 21 December 2019: Martin Peters MBE, 76, England World Cup winner, who played as a midfielder for West Ham United, Tottenham Hotspur, Norwich City and Sheffield United, the latter club whom he also managed. * 23 December 2019: Alan Harrington, 86, Wales and Cardiff City defender. * 1 January 2020: Chris Barker, 39, Barnsley, Cardiff City, Queens Park Rangers, Plymouth Argyle and Southend United defender. Retirements * 2 June 2019: Rudi Skácel, 39, former Czech Republic and Southampton midfielder. * 4 June 2019: Gary Taylor-Fletcher, 38, former Leyton Orient, Lincoln City, Huddersfield Town, Blackpool, Leicester City, Tranmere Rovers and Accrington Stanley forward. * 11 June 2019: Aaron Hughes, 39, former Northern Ireland, Newcastle United, Aston Villa, Fulham, Queens Park Rangers and Brighton & Hove Albion defender. * 12 June 2019: Tom Taiwo, 29, former Carlisle United midfielder. * 18 June 2019: Kris Boyd, 35, former Scotland and Middlesbrough striker. * 21 June 2019: Fernando Torres, 35, former Spain, Liverpool and Chelsea striker. * 28 June 2019: Stuart Lewis, 31, former Barnet, Gillingham, Dagenham & Redbridge and Wycombe Wanderers midfielder. * 4 July 2019: Dorus de Vries, 38, former Swansea City, Wolverhampton Wanderers and Nottingham Forest goalkeeper. * 4 July 2019: Arjen Robben, 35, former Netherlands and Chelsea winger. * 12 July 2019: Peter Crouch, 38, former England, Queens Park Rangers, Portsmouth, Aston Villa, Southampton, Liverpool, Tottenham Hotspur, Stoke City and Burnley striker. * 25 July 2019: Darren Bent, 35, former England, Ipswich Town, Charlton Athletic, Tottenham Hotspur, Sunderland, Aston Villa and Derby County striker. * 26 July 2019: Micah Richards, 31, former England, Great Britain, Manchester City and Aston Villa defender. * 26 July 2019: Marvin Sordell, 28, former Great Britain, Watford, Bolton Wanderers, Burnley, Colchester United, Coventry City and Burton Albion striker. * 29 July 2019: Patrice Evra, 38, former France, Manchester United and West Ham United left back. * 30 July 2019: Marcus Bean, 34, former Jamaica, Queens Park Rangers, Blackpool, Brentford, Colchester United and Wycombe Wanderers midfielder. * 3 August 2019: Leroy Lita, 34, former Bristol City, Reading, Middlesbrough, Swansea City, Barnsley and Yeovil Town striker. * 5 August 2019: Willo Flood, 34, former Manchester City, Cardiff City and Middlesbrough midfielder. * 5 August 2019: Karl Henry, 36, former Stoke City, Wolverhampton Wanderers, Queens Park Rangers, Bolton Wanderers and Bradford City midfielder. * 6 August 2019: David Forde, 39, former Republic of Ireland, Cardiff City, Millwall and Cambridge United goalkeeper. * 7 August 2019: Diego Forlán, 40, former Uruguay and Manchester United striker. * 20 August 2019: Jonathan Forte, 33, former Barbados, Sheffield United, Scunthorpe United, Southampton, Oldham Athletic, Notts County and Exeter City striker. * 24 August 2019: Shaun Wright-Phillips, 37, former England, Manchester City, Chelsea and Queens Park Rangers winger. * 27 August 2019: Jermaine Beckford, 35, former Jamaica, Leeds United, Everton, Leicester City, Bolton Wanderers, Preston North End and Bury striker. * 30 August 2019: David Meyler, 30, former Republic of Ireland, Sunderland, Hull City and Reading midfielder. * 6 September 2019: Andrew Taylor, 33, former Middlesbrough, Cardiff City, Wigan Athletic and Bolton Wanderers left back. * 7 September 2019: Samuel Eto'o, 38, former Cameroon, Chelsea and Everton striker. * 19 September 2019: Dimitar Berbatov, 38, former Bulgaria, Tottenham Hotspur, Manchester United and Fulham striker. * 20 September 2019: Anderson, 31, former Brazil and Manchester United midfielder. * 30 September 2019: Gareth McAuley, 39, former Northern Ireland, Lincoln City, Leicester City, Ipswich Town and West Bromwich Albion defender. * 3 October 2019: Greg Tansey, 30, former Stockport County and Stevenage midfielder. * 7 October 2019: Tim Howard, 40, former USA, Manchester United and Everton goalkeeper. * 8 October 2019: Bastian Schweinsteiger, 35, former Germany and Manchester United midfielder. * 16 October 2019: Calum Dyson, 23, former Everton and Plymouth Argyle striker. * 29 October 2019: James Morrison, 33, former Scotland, Middlesbrough and West Bromwich Albion midfielder. * 14 December 2019: Philippe Senderos, 34, former Switzerland, Arsenal, Fulham and Aston Villa centre half. * 31 December 2019: Sanmi Odelusi, 26, former Bolton Wanderers, Wigan Athletic, Colchester United and Cheltenham Town forward. Category:English football seasons